Stuck in the Mud: A Story of Treachery
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: Stormfur leaves the Tribe to shoot a big time movie deal about Mudclaw's Rebellion. But it is no easy job. He struggles to produce a movie that all the Clands will be proud of. And there is plenty of humor, drama, and action, on and off the set.
1. Prologue: Casting

_Stuck in the Mud: A Story of Treachery_

_Prologue: Casting_

"Next!"

It seemed like the millionth time today that I had called the same word. It was the fourth hour of casting, and our motion picture was still lacking its starring role.

We needed a tom who had passion. A tom with determination. A tom with a decent hair cut!

The cat who walked up was white.

"I'm Cloudtail!" He said enthusastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I know Cloudtaid. I've been sleeping in the warriors den next to you for the last quarter moon!" i informed him.

Cloudtail nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, read me Scene Two!" I say, hoping that Cloudtail will be better then the last two auditions. He's a white cat though; Mudclaw was a mottled brown.

I guess I should explain what's going on. I'm Stormfur, and I recently left the Tribe to come back to the Clans and shoot a once in a life time movie deal. The script; Mudclaw's story of power, betrayel, treachery, and romance. Lakeside Productions gave the director/producer/writer job because they like my 'spirit.' Its a closed deal. Now, I need is my star actor, playing Mudclaw.

Cloudtail clears his throat.

"Wa-Wa--Onewhisker! Wh-who do y-you think y-you a-are?" he studders.

I hold back a scream.

"We'll be in touch." I say, giving him a smile. The tom nodds happily and skips away. I mean honestly, does he actually think he has a chance?

I had just about given up hope as the 49th audition came onto the stage.

It was Thornclaw.

I looked him over. He had a ginger, brownish colored pelt that, with some help from the make-up crew, could look like Mudclaw's. There was calm, rough sort of confidence that shown in the tom's eyes.

"Read me... Scene 34." I decide, picking one of the climatic scenes for a change. Thornclaw nodds at me and begins.

"Hawkfrost! You betray me! Have I not promised you, above all else, power in my Clan?"

I gape at him.

He was outstanding! He said _Hawkfrost _with perfect venom, as though the tabby warrior had actually betrayed him. This cat was a natural.

"Thornclaw! _You _are going to be a star!" I smile encouragingly at the tom. "You're my lead!"

Thornclaw smiles, a _no big deal_ type of smile. This kid is amazing! I give him the full script, he signs some paperwork, and then, with another big smile, he exits the theater I'm working in.

Now, its time to cast the part of Hawkfrost.

I look down at my casting sheet. Hawkfrost had gone to prison, but, according to them, if he made this movie with me, it would get him out of jail. I had refused at first, not wanting the scum in MY movie. But now, I knew that if I wanted this movie to be successfuly, if I wanted it to really tell the auidence Mudclaw's story, then I would need as many of the original cast as I could get.

I sighed and scribbled down Hawkfrost's name.

We needed to have a she-cat part. According to Onestar, and several of his Clanmates, Mudclaw did not have a mate. But all great stories need some romance! I was adding in a WindClan she-cat, to be named _Robinwing_, who was in love with Mudclaw, but tried to convince him to accept Tallstar's dying wishes.

I signaled for the Robinwing auditions to enter.

The first cat was a tom. I said next befoe he could even open his mouth.

But it was Tawnypelt who won me over.

She could relate to the story, because Hawkfrost was her half brother, even though I'm informed that she hates him. She was also a pretty she-cat, and I say this modestly. But the main thing was Tawnpelt's attitude. She could be rough, caring, passionate, and determined all at once. Robinwing would have to experience these emotion and more in my movie.

Webfoot was playing himself, saying that he needed to do some justice to his role in Mudclaw's rebellion.

I was happy to get some other WindClan cats to join the cast. Tornear, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather agreed to supply me with facts and play themselves in the movie. Onestar, sadly, had refused to play himself, saying that he did not wish to be an actor.

Onestar, or Onewhisker, would have a major role in the movie. Seeing as the movie is told in Mudclaw's perspective, Onewhisker is viewed as the enemy. But really, he is the savior of the story. He would be a difficult character to cast.

Spiderleg audition was excellent, though I told him that he was just to young to pass as a cat expected to become leader. But the crown went to a RiverClan cat, Reedwhisker. _This _was a _completely _young cat, but he had a strange maturity to him. He looked, thanks to the RiverClan fish, like a senior warrior, and could easily pass as Onewhisker.

Other little parts were filled in. Dustplet was cast as Firestar, which really amused me. Our Leopardstar was played by her own deputy, Mistyfoot. Blackstar was another toughy. I had once thought that I would never find a cat for the job.

But Blackstar must have realized that none of his Clan, save Tawnypelt, had been cast. He must have forced his warriors to audition, because nearly all his Clan was in on Tuesday. But I did find my Blackstar that same day, in a ShadowClan cat as well! Cedarheart.

Tallstar only had a small acting role in the movie. But he needed to be seen as a cat that demanded respect of everyone. He had to be someone that everyone wanted to impress, that everyone would grieve at his passing.

One cat did this for me. Stoneteller.

The moutains near the tribe were going to be used for some shots of the Great Journey, which would be briefly explained in the prologue of the movie. Stoneteller had agreed to be in the movie, and he always wanted to come see where our Clans live. We will shoot Tallstar's death _after_ we Journey to the moutains. I am honored to have Stoneteller in my movie

I wanted a Barkface. We needed him. He agreed to take on the part, saying that he wanted to take place. I allowed his apprentice to join him, because we needed some apprentices in this movie. I was giving Mudclaw an apprentice, named _Clearpaw._

The other roles were just small. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would make appearences. Random warriors, queens, and apprentices would be needed for Gathering shots. Those would be easy to furfill. By the time this movie is over, I bet every cat around the lake will have had some part in my movie, either on or off the screen.

I was now writing the final casting list.

_Mudclaw... Thornclaw_

_Hawkfrost... Hawkfrost (parol officer needs accomodations)_

_Robinwing... Tawnypelt_

_Webfoot... Webfoot_

_Onewhisker... Reedwhisker_

_Firestar... Dustpelt_

_Leopardstar... Mistyfoot_

_Blackstar... Cedarheart_

_Tallstar... Stoneteller_

_Barkface... Barkface_

_Kesterelpaw... Kesterelpaw_

_Clearpaw... Poppypaw_

_WindClan Warrior... Crowfeather_

_WindClan Warrior... Tornear_

_WindClan Deputy... Ashfoot_

_Brambleclaw... Brambleclaw_

_Extras_

_Spiderleg_

_Weaselfur_

_Pebblepaw_

_Mousepaw_

_Sorreltail_

_Tallpoppy_

_Stonestream_

_Rainwhisker_

_Owlpaw_

_Ferncloud_

_Mousefur_

_Morningflower_

The cast was set.

Tomorrow, the first day of rehearsals began.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**This idea has been mentioned in my story Mousefur's Tabloid. It has some Power of Three characters, but it really doesn't have that many spoilers. ( I kept Rainwhisker alive! I cant believe he and Sootfur died !) It is going to be about Stormfur humorous attempt at filming a major motion picture.**

**Please review! Other chapters will be longer, but Update times are not a promise. I have lots of other stories!**


	2. Chapter One: The Production Begins

_**Stuck in the Mud: A Story of Treachery**_

_**Chapter 1: The Production Begins**_

**I got some fabulous reviews for the first chapter! **_**Flametail, Freeheart, Flamespirit, and Harry Potter 101. **_**You guys rock! If you've reviewed this later then 8:05AM on May 5, then I didn't know... Hehe.**

**I forgot this in the first chappie: I dont own warriors... but I own the mud.**

**Oh, and though there are some Characters from **_**The Sight **_**(I feel bad for Jaypaw), Hawkfrost, Rainwhisker, and others will still be alive. There aren't any major spoilers for **_**The Sight**_

I paced through the clearing of the Island, looking around for somewhere suitable for dens.

It was the first day of rehearsals, and soon, all the cast and myself would be living on the Island while we filmed this movie (Lakeside productions said they could even get us into an episode of StarClan Idol!).

I reflected on how Lakeside Productions had gotten me this job.

My first production had been an informational film about how the Clans hunt, which I showed to the Tribe cats. It was then that I labeled my career as 'StormClan Productions'. I still remember filming some awesome storm clouds with Brook on the mountains. We used it for our company .. theme thing.

The Tribe liked my film so much, that they wanted me to make one about how the Tribe hunted. I sent four copies of it to each of the four Clans. Somehow, someone at Lakeside got hold of it. They wanted a cat who had experience in Clan life, and could make a great movie.

Why did they choose me then?

The longest thing I'd ever filmed had been Firestar, Blackstar, and Graystripe's pie eating contest (who's said Gathering's were strickley buisness?). That had been about a 15 minute thing. My other films were all short, maybe five, ten minutes tops.

But this was the real deal. A two hour movie. With a real script, real actors, real equiptment, and real problems. I remember how Feathertail once thought my camera was a Twoleg monster and she threw it on the ThunderPath. That didn't work out too well.

The sun had just about reached its full height when I heard footsteps behind me. It was my star, Thornclaw, along with Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Poppypaw and Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan cast had arrived.

"Good morning! Its the perfect day for filming!" I greeted them. _Don't sound too perky. _I told myself. _The last thing you want to be is that perky director that everyone runs away from when they hear him coming._

"But we're rehearsing." Thornclaw reminded me.

_This kid's a real benefit to have around! _I thought. "Yes, Thornclaw, it is rehearsals.." I give him a smile.

"So what scences are we rehearsing today?" Squirrelflight asked, brushing her tail over Brambleclaw's flank.

I looked down at my notes. "We're starting with Tallstar's death scene. It'll be a waste of time rehearsing the Great Journey, because we aren't going to the Tribe for another half moon." I announced.

"Who's gonna read for Tallstar?" Dustpelt asked.

I paused, pulling my jaw and right eye upward, like I do when I'm thinking.

"How about... Brambleclaw?" I offered.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "I was there when Tallstar confessed his wishes."

_Darn. _

"Dustpelt?" I ask, tilting my head towards the elder warrior.

"Firestar was there too." he reminds me.

The WindClan cats soon arrived. Tornear, Crowfeather, Ashfoot. I guess they met with RiverClan along the way as well, because Mistyfoot, Stonestream, and Pebblepaw were with them as well.

I was waiting for the ShadowClan cats to arrive before offically opening the first day of rehearsals. They came soon too, Tawnypelt and Cedarheart.

"Okay people, welcome to the first day of rehearsals!" I cheered.

Silence.

Dustpelt was clapping very slowly, a sympathetic look in his eye.

"Now, we are starting with Tallstar's death scene. Obviously, Stoneteller isn't here, so I need someone to read his part!"

"I'll do it!" Tornear offered.

I nodded towards him. _Perfect. _

"Some short announcments." I said. "First of all, I'm ordering Dominos for lunch. Who wants what?"

Big mistake.

"Pepporoni!"

"Bacon!"

"Extra Cheese!"

"Flounder!"

"Ham!"

I scribbled everything down. First Rule of the Movie Buiz: The actor is always right. I allowed the cast to mingle for a while: Rule Number Two of the Movie Buiz: Don't let the actor's grow to hate you, or eachother.

Finally, I jumped into a nearby tree and roared for silence.

"We are going to rehearse the first scene." I declared. "But first, I want to go into a brief summary of what we're doing here." I paused, waiting for the message to sink in. "Now, this story consists mainly of two battling forces. Mudclaw," I point at Thornclaw. "And Onewhisker."

"But there is also several other things going on. There's Brambleclaw discovering his brother Hawkfrost. There's Leafpool finding the Moonpool. There's the struggle over boundaries, and the desperate hope that the Clans have found peace." I pause again, to catch my breath, before continuing. "Each one of these small battles, or rivalries, could make its own movie. But we are focussing on Mudclaw's story. We need to tell the audience about the first battle to take place in the New Territories. We need to tell them how each Clan was affecting, and each Clan's part in the tale. We need them to understand the torment that was going through Mudclaw's head. The agony that Brambleclaw felt as Squirrelflight left him-"

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stared at their paws.

"And the almost impossible task that Onewhisker set off on." I stopped. "_Stuck in the Mud _is NOT just a story of treachary. Its a story of fear, romance, loyalty, courage, and ambition. It is a sotry that relates not only to Mudclaw, but to all of us. Because at some time during our lives, we will have felt the same things at Mudclaw."

I finish and the cast applauds. I hope I don't sound too preacher-like. Rule Number Three in the Movie Buiz: Never preach to your cast.

"Alright! We need Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Tornear, Reedwhisker!"

The five cats come to me.

"Now, we are going to start with a shot of Tallstar (thats you Tornear) lying in the braken. Reedwhisker, at the time you are still Onewhisker, the strong, senior warrior of WindClan who has been comforting your dying leader over the course of the past moon. You are excited about your new home, but terribley worried about you leader. You have only left his side to get a drink of water."

Reedwhisker nodds, getting into character.

"Now, our Stoneteller isn't here, but he doesn't have the first words either. Reedwhisker, your character has the first speaking part of the entire movie. There will be the Prologue of course, but this is where, esentially, the movie really begins."

Reedwhisker raises his paw.

"Yes. This isn't school. You dont have to raise your paw!" I laugh.

Reedwhisker twitches. "But, shouldn't... Mudclaw be here?"

I pause. Everyone stares at him. "Reedwhisker," I say gently. "Mudclaw's.. dead."

Reedwhisker twitches again. "But... its his movie!"

Thornclaw rolls his eyes. "And?" he growls.

"but!" Reedwhisker is nearly hysterical. "I don't understand!"

I look at him sympathetically.

"Sometimes you never do kid."

"Kid? Whats a kid?"

Maybe we shouldn't have hired the dumb one.

"Reedwhisker, you Thornclaw is going to pretend to be Mudclaw. Just like you are pretending to be Onewhisker." I say, sounding out each sylabol and word slowly, so he can understand.

"Okay, I can do that!" Reedwhisker said.

I nod at him and give him the all clear. He opens his script and reads.

"How are you feeling, Tallstar?"

The movie has ofically started!

_Oh boy..._

**I reread the entire New Prophecy before I wrote this chapter. I cleared up a lot of stuff about Mudclaw, and Onewhisker, and the whole treachery thing.**

**I hope this chapter waz good!**

**Review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	3. Chapter Two: Traveling to Chaos

_**Stuck in the Mud: A Story of Treachery**_

_**Chapter 3: Traveling to Chaos**_

**Hello again, all my loyal reviewers and readers. I am overjoyed by all the lovely reviews and hits this story is getting. I do apoogize for the gaps between updates, but, for those who read StarClan Idol as well, you know I am in progress with several stories. I am thrilled that I have gotten 22 reviews for a two chapter story! I have a twelve chapter story, which I recently completed, that has only gotten 13 reviews! (check it out! its called 'The Dark side of Sunshine',... a sequel may be posted.) Standard disclaimers apply. The mud is mine!**

**On with the story!**

Rule Number Four: Never assume that all the cast are going to agree with you.

I had just explained the traveling arangements for tommorow, when we would be traveling to the Tribe, when udder chaos erupted. Honestly, you'd have thought that Tigerstar himself had risen from the dead!

"What do you _mean_ we can't fly first class?"

"What if I tear a claw?"

"Who put you in charge anyway?"

"PEOPLE!" I shouted, but it was to no effect. Brambleclaw and Cedarheart were spitting and snarling at one another.. Uh oh.. Gotta think of something to get everyone's attention, but what?

Finally, I thought of something. I did not even consider what the consequences of yelling this outloud might do, but I had no other choice. Brambleclaw was getting dangerous.

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"

Everyone stopped to stare at me. I stodd there, panting at them.

"Now, you're not really fired." I began, but it was in vain. Within seconds, mutterings and shouts rippled out once more.

Rule Number Five: Never say tell your cast they're fired and take it back ten seconds later.

"Then why'd you say so?"

"What did _I _get fired? Fire _him_, he's the one who's causing all the trouble!"

"I always knew you were touched in the head."

"PLEASE!" I pleaded at the top of my lungs, and I had a nasty feeling that I was going to be hoarse by tomorrow. "Can I just have your attention for a few more minutes please?"

My request was met by silence. Better then the mutterings, at least. I took this as a sign to continue.

"As I said before," I went on. "We are going to be taking a private jet over there tomorrow at noon- this will give you all time to say goodbye to your friends and family before we meet back here, at the Island, for boarding." I looked around. "Questions- Tawnypelt."

"Umm, why can't we just walk there?" she asked. Her request was met with snarls of protest, and to my distest, more mutterings.

"Walk, are you mad?"

"_What if I tear a claw?" _

"We're not walking there because it was take us too long, its too dangerous, there won't be enough prey..." I counted off the reasons on my paw. "All around, flying will prove to be the safest, fastest, and most reliable wya to travel there." I glanced around again. "Yes Tornear?"

"Who's going to be flying the plane?" he asked me rapidly. It was a good question, I reflected. Who wants to get on a plane where it could be piloted by a raving lunatic?

"We are going to be using Squirrel's Flight Agency, as I hear its the most popular around here, and because we got a discount, seeing as Squirrelflight's the pilot and she's in the cast." I explained, as I and everyone else turned our gazes our Squirrelflight, warrior, queen, actor, and plan pilot.. interesting...

"Any other questions - Crowfeather?"

"Why can't the plane pick us up at our camps?" he asked.

Pause. "Umm... because it easier to just meet here.. Why do you want to be picked up at your camp?"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "Just wanted to know."

More mutterings (did you miss the mutterings? I did)

"'because its easier.. ha! More likely because its cheaper!"

"_WHAT IF I TEAR A CLAW?" _

"Alright! Who is it thats _so _worried about tearing a claw?" I roared, starting to get angry.

There was another pause. Everyone was trying to find the source of the noise. Finally, I heard someone yell "Overthere! Next to Dustpelt!"

All eyes were on the cat next to Dustpelt, who turned out to be none other then- _Firestar. _

"Fi-Firestar?" I gasped, wondering what disturbed me more: My Clan leader being afraid of tearing a claw, or my Clan leader crashing the cast and crew meeting. "What are you doing here?" I settled with.

"This is the Gathering, hellooo!" Firestar said, as though everyone should have known this.

Another pause.

"Umm.. Firestar." I tried to sound as gentle as possible. "This isn't a Gathering."

"Yes it is!" Firestar insisted. "Tell himm Onestar!" he said, pointing at Reedwhisker.

Reedwhisker looked bewildered. "Uhh, Firestar, sir." he said catiously. "I only play Onestar in the movie... I'm from RiverClan, remember?"

"Ahah! So you admit it! You _have_ been stealing ThunderClan prey!" Firestar said in satisfaction.

"Have not!" Crowfeather and his WindClan friends hissed angerly.

"okay... Meeting ajurned.. any volunteers to lead Firestar home?"

"I will." Squirrelflight sighed, glanced sympthetically at her father, and then begining to lead him cak towards the ThunderClan camp, with Brambleclaw hurling on beside her.

"You can't evade me forever Onestar!" Firestar yelled, before allowing his daughter and deputy to lead him away.

Blink.

Well, you could say its been an interesting night.

**I know this chapter was really short.. but i wanted to update today! sorry for the wait! for to come soon!**

**review!**

**Mistystream**


End file.
